Tangle 6.2
Tangle 6.2 is the second chapter of Tangle. Morning in the Loft, the possibility of an relationship with Brian, arriving at Brian’s place. Plot While curled up on the couch in the morning, Taylor muses on the experience of living without adult supervision. Waking up two or three hours earlier than everyone else for her morning run has been providing her with a time where, if she puts away thoughts of the complications currently in her life, she can feel peaceful for once. Checking online parahumans news and local news stories, she comes across an article with images from the attack she had been part of yesterday. She sees from one of the photos that the bugs that surround her obscure vision of her position and makes note to try to use it more effectively. The article also seems to indicate the heroes are preparing to make a move to finish off the ABB within a day, which Taylor sees as an attempt at earning themselves credit for the victory, though she doesn't envy having to deal with Bakuda in a cornered position. She skims through other news on injuries, deaths and property damage from the conflict, the presumed death of a 12 year old girl who went missing a few weeks before, and a list of out-of-town heroes who had come in to help with the crisis, until she comes across an image of Lung being lead by one of his gang members. The caption criticises authorities for ignoring the 'justice' that was inflicted on Lung, and Taylor worries that she's digging herself into too much of a hole. To her frustration, other images reveal Lung's has evaded capture once again. Lisa wakes up and gladly takes advantage of the coffee that taylor bought fo the team. Taylor gets a text from Brian asking if she wants to come over for 11am since his work has ended early. Agreeing to this plan, she hurries to get ready in time to catch the bus. Lisa questions if she's interested in a relationship with Brian, pointing out that her attraction to him is so obvious even Brutus could probably tell. Taylor dismisses the possibility of the day having those intentions, but confirms she finds him attractive, and implies that she expects Lisa does too. While Lisa agrees, she mentions that relationships aren't something she's interested in at current due to the way her power gives more negative information about people than is tolerable for her to want a relationship with them. Lisa claims her power doesn't work very well on people, but she is insistant that Taylor and Brian could possibly have a working relationship. She helps choose clothing that she thinks will make Taylor look nice and also fit with the practicality of the work, including a crop top Taylor had previously little intention of wearing. As Taylor makes the journey by bus and foot to Brian's apartment, she again feels trepidation at the prospect of turning in friends to the authorities and notes how she is feeling less and less inclined to do so. The area Brian lives is a nicer place that where Taylor lives, although she notices some E88 graffiti and the buildings of the area are a messy mix of new and renovated that do not look good together, even if they do seperately. She finds him relaxing outside of his apartment block, one of the more modern developments. As they begin moving boxes from his rental car inside, she finds herself paying close attention to his shape and muscles and blames Lisa for causing this train of thought. Trivia *A paragraph was added to clarify what happened to Lung after Taylor's impromptu ophthalmology.Comment by WB *Lisa again states that her power is difficult to use on people. *Possibly due to being the daughter of an english professor Taylor generally uses perfect punctuation in her texts. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters